


Tak samo spłoną

by tehanu



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Case Fic, Ciel is 15, Everyone Wants Ciel, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Past Sexual Assault, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel i Sebastian próbują przeniknąć do komórki zdrajców, którzy prowadzą interesy w podejrzanym salonie artystycznym. Żeby oszczędzić Cielowi znoszenia w czasie śledztwa niechcianych zalotów, Sebastian proponuje, żeby udawali, że są razem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tak samo spłoną

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.), [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/gifts).
  * A translation of [They'd Burn Alike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076322) by [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/pseuds/shadow_lover). 



— Odkryłem, gdzie spotykają się spiskowcy, panie — oznajmił Sebastian. Urękawiczone dłonie mu nie drgnęły, kiedy nalewał Cielowi herbaty, ale nie dało się nie usłyszeć w jego głosie nuty dezaprobaty.

Ciel machnięciem ręki zbył milcząco zaproponowane mu śmietankę i cukier i podniósł filiżankę. Herbata była za gorąca, ale lubił patrzeć, jaka unosi się z niej i skręca w powietrzu smużka pary.

— Proszę cię, nie mów mi, że to znowu jakiś burdel — powiedział. Żałował, że przestępcze podziemie Anglii nie chce sobie znaleźć jakichś mniej zbereźnych punktów kontaktowych. Próby przeniknięcia do burdeli zawsze były takie żenujące – miał już piętnaście lat, ale i tak nikt nie wierzył, że przyszedł tam jako _klient_ , i zawsze więcej czasu spędzał, unikając zboczeńców, niż szukając istotnych informacji.

— Nie, panie. — Sebastian w zasadzie nie uśmiechnął się kpiąco, ale niewiele brakowało. — Przypominasz sobie, że przywódca tej bandy próbuje swoich sił w poezji; jest on członkiem stowarzyszenia podobnie do niego usposobionych artystów.

— I nie będę musiał się znowu przebierać za dziewczynę, zgadza się? — zapytał Ciel. Nieważne, jacy niebezpieczni byli ci radykałowie i zamachowcy; pewnych rzeczy w służbie królowej i tak zdecydowanie nie chciał robić. Ledwo miesiąc temu znowu musiał założyć sukienkę – sprawdzali wtedy pewną toczoną jadem zepsucia operę – i był _pewny_ , że Sebastian nalegał na ten wybieg dla własnej rozrywki.

Sebastian miał dość tupetu, żeby się roześmiać.

— Nie, panie. W ich gronie nie brakuje młodych mężczyzn. Chociaż jeśli wierzyć moim źródłom, może z tego wynikać pewien zupełnie inny problem.

Ciel odstawił filiżankę.

— Jaki znowu problem? — zapytał, chociaż już się w zasadzie domyślał.

— Owych młodych mężczyzn, z których większość to aktorzy, choć zdarzają się wśród nich również służący czy jakiś ściągnięty z dobrego serca z ulicy i utrzymywany urwis, widzi się często jako… będących do wzięcia dla pozostałych wchodzących w skład grupy mężczyzn.

Ciel zmarszczył nos. Kolejny aspekt tego śledztwa, który należało wziąć pod uwagę. Jeżeli tych młodych mężczyzn wykorzystywano wbrew ich woli, to będzie się czuł zobowiązany uwolnić ich wszelkimi praktycznymi środkami. Jednak przez ostatnich kilka lat zadawania się z londyńskim półświatkiem nauczył się, że dewiacja nie zawsze spotyka się z chłodnym przyjęciem. Równie prawdopodobne było, że to ci młodzieńcy manipulują swoimi sponsorami.

No ale mimo wszystko.

— Nie chcę być postrzegany jako ktoś „do wzięcia” — stwierdził stanowczo. Czasami trzeba było zagrać rolę przynęty, ale nie uważał, żeby to był jeden z tych wypadków.

Sebastian pokiwał głową.

— Rozumiem, panie. Masz oczywiście prawo odrzucić wszelkie awanse, jeżeli do takich dojdzie.

Ciel przewrócił oczami.

— Jeżeli to miejsce jet taką jaskinią występku, jak by wynikało z twojego opisu, to wątpię, czy takie odrzucanie zalotów przeszłoby niezauważone. Musisz mi znaleźć jakieś inne rozwiązanie.

Sebastian ukłonił się płytko.

— Oczywiście, panie. Już nad tym myślałem. Sądzę, że gdybyś wyglądał na już zajętego, zniechęciłoby to większość zainteresowanych. Pozostałych mógłbyś z wdziękiem odtrącić, powołując się na fakt, że masz już wobec kogoś zobowiązania.

Ciel wlepił w niego wzrok.

— Myślisz o sobie?

— Właśnie miałem to zaproponować.

Ciel sięgnął po babeczkę i kiedy Sebastian podsunął mu talerz z nimi, wziął do ręki nóż do masła. Nie rumienił się. Zdecydowanie się nie rumienił. A poza tym nie przychodziło mu na myśl żadne inne, bardziej eleganckie rozwiązanie. Taka farsa nie tylko pomogłaby mu odtrącać niechciane zaloty, ale i dałaby mu pretekst, żeby w ogóle Sebastianowi towarzyszyć, jako że jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał się z ich łącznikiem.

— No dobrze — powiedział. — Nie mogę się doczekać patrzenia, jak zaślepia cię miłość do mnie.

 

*

 

Chociaż zachowywanie na zewnątrz niezmąconego spokoju było już jego drugą naturą, kiedy wchodzili do kryjówki spiskowców, Ciel czuł się strasznie nagi. Był za skromnie ubrany – nie miał płaszcza, tylko koszulę i obcisłą kamizelkę.

Był to niewielki, dyskretny salon towarzyski, obskurny budyneczek w obskurnej dzielnicy. Jego wartość z pewnością nie przekraczała wartości wszystkich porozrzucanych po nim butelek po tanim winie. Kręcący się po nim wystrojeni dyletanci rozkoszowali się chyba tym pokazem ubóstwa. Sami drudzy synowie i kuzyni po kądzieli – na szczęście nikt, kogo Ciel by rozpoznawał. W sali było może ze dwadzieścia pięć osób, głównie mężczyzn, choć znajdowała się wśród nich i garstka kobiet. Najmłodsi z obecnych byli o rok czy dwa starsi od Ciela, a najstarszy był jeden mężczyzna po pięćdziesiątce, ale większość z nich dobiegała na oko trzydziestki albo właśnie niedawno trzydzieści lat skończyła. Ciel poznawał aktorów, uliczników, literatów i szlachtę po ich strojach, mimo że wszyscy tu ubierali się albo za dobrze jak na swój rzeczywisty status społeczny, albo odwrotnie, poniżej swojej pozycji.

Większość gości nie zwracała na Ciela uwagi. O wiele bardziej interesował ich Sebastian. Wyglądał nad wyraz efektownie, cały w czerni, nie licząc głębokiej czerwieni fularu i rubinów przy mankietach. Ciel uważał, że ogólny efekt jest dość melodramatyczny, ale wszyscy inni byli chyba pod wielkim wrażeniem. Uznał, że to przez to wino.

Czas zacząć szacować sytuację. W rogu zauważył grupkę trajkoczących młodych ludzi. Ruszył w ich kierunku, kiedy poczuł, jak za łokieć łapie go czyjaś dłoń.

— A ty dokąd? — zapytał go ciepło Sebastian. Nie był to rozkaz, nie ośmieliłby się, tylko przypomnienie, że mają do odegrania pewne role. I Sebastian miał zdaje się pewne konkretne pomysły na to, jak powinni je grać.

Ciel zmusił się, żeby się uśmiechnąć zamiast spojrzeć wściekle, i zgodził się pójść za Sebastianem w stronę grupki ludzi rozmawiających na tyłach zadymionego pomieszczenia. Było w niej dwóch szlachciców, dwóch artystów i jeden mężczyzna, którego Cielowi nie udało się nijak sklasyfikować. To musiał być ten ich herszt, lord Greene. Wszyscy oni wstali, widząc, jak podchodzą Sebastian i Ciel, a jeden z artystów – rzeźbiarz, przypomniał sobie Ciel z informacji przekazanych im przez łącznika – wziął na siebie zadanie przedstawienia im Sebastiana. Ciela formalnie nikt nikomu nie przedstawiał; Sebastian powiedział tylko:

— A to mój przyjaciel Charles.

Przez chwilę trzymał Cielowi dłoń na ramieniu; pozostali mężczyźni się uśmiechnęli.

Udając znudzenie, Ciel nie spuszczał wzroku z Sebastiana. Był jakiś powód, dla którego ten nie pozwolił mu pójść wypytać tamtych młodzieńców. Zapewne zrobił to dlatego, że okazało się, że przywódca bandy jednak tu był; nie przewidzieli jego obecności. Ponieważ z tego, co mówiono, był to najbystrzejszy człowiek w swoim kręgu, cała operacja ze zdobywania informacji zmieniła się w ćwiczenie w budowaniu zaufania. Byłoby zbyt ryzykowne, gdyby nowoprzybyli wypytywali starą gwardię.

Cielowi pozostało wobec tego niewiele do roboty poza trzymaniem się blisko i czekaniem, aż opuszczenie przyjęcia nie będzie już nieuprzejme.

Usiedli razem na pokrytej całkowicie tapicerką sofie. Ciel prawie się nie zawahał, zanim przysunął się najbliżej Sebastiana, jak tylko się dało. Zetknęli się udami i Sebastian niedbałym gestem, nawet nie patrząc, położył mu dłoń na kolanie.

Zupełnie przyzwyczajony do dotyku swojego demona, Ciel tylko przywarł do niego bliżej, leniwie wodząc wzrokiem po sali. Jak tylko Sebastian położył na nim rękę, stał się niewidoczny. Właściwie to to nieściąganie na siebie niczyjej uwagi było całkiem miłe. Może powinni to robić częściej; mógł po prostu przysłuchiwać się toczonej obok banalnej konwersacji, samemu nie biorąc w niej udziału, i tymczasem obserwować pozostałych obecnych w pomieszczeniu ludzi.

Większość była najzupełniej nieciekawa. Dwóch młodych aktorów flirtowało przy jednej butelce; Ciel na moment napotkał wzrok przyglądającego się im starszego mężczyzny. Jakaś kobieta – sądząc z dłoni malarka – gestykulowała przesadnie i śmiała się zbyt głośno do dwóch urzeczonych nią paniątek.

Uwagę Ciela przyciągała tylko jedna osoba: inna młoda kobieta.

Była trochę po dwudziestce, a brązowe włosy nosiła rozpuszczone w długich puklach. Mówiła z akcentem kogoś, kto żyje o krok–dwa od rynsztoka, ale suknię miała kosztowną, od materiału przez krój po jakość wykonania. Co ważniejsze, wyglądało na to, że metodycznie krąży po sali. Rozmawiała przez chwilę z każdą grupką, koło której przechodziła, cały czas błądząc wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu.

Kiedy spojrzała w jego stronę, Ciel pilnował się, żeby jego twarz niczego nie wyrażała. Sądząc z tego, jak uważnie patrzyła w ten kąt sali, była agentką lorda Greene’a i patrolowała salon na jego polecenie.

Tak, Sebastian podjął słuszną decyzję, zatrzymując Ciela u swego boku. Może nawet Ciel przyzna to później głośno, rozmawiając z nim.

Po udzie przesunęły mu się długie palce i Ciel zupełnie zgubił wątek.

Podniósł wzrok. Sebastian z uwagą słuchał, co mówi ich łącznik, który wyłuszczał właśnie coś na temat obrzydliwej prozy lorda Jakiegoś-tam i tego, jak niesprawiedliwe były pozytywne jej recenzje. Sebastian kiwał lekko głową, jakby był to najbardziej fascynujący temat na świecie. W ogóle nie dawał po sobie znać, że urękawiczonymi palcami głaszcze Ciela po wewnętrznej stronie uda.

Jego dotyk był delikatny, kojący i Ciel mistrzowsko stłumił taki odruch, żeby dać kamerdynerowi w twarz. Igrający na ustach Sebastiana uśmieszek nie był na użytek Lorda Greene’a. Drań dobrze się bawił i Ciel wcale nie był pewny, czy ich plan uratował go przed niechcianymi awansami – już raczej go na nie skazał.

To było zupełnie w stylu Sebastiana: robić mu na złość w sytuacji, kiedy nie mógł z czystym sumieniem zaprotestować.

No dobra; to była gra dla dwóch osób. Ciel postanowił, że nie pozwoli, żeby Sebastian zobaczył u niego jakieś skrępowanie. Wsunął rękę między rękę Sebastiana a jego bok, objął ją i oparł się o nią, jakby dla zachowania równowagi. Przechylił głowę, oparł mu ją miękko na ramieniu i z satysfakcją zauważył, że dłoń Sebastiana znieruchomiała.

Któryś z pomniejszych lordów się na nich gapił i Ciel poczuł się na tyle bezpiecznie, że sam spojrzał na niego groźnie i patrzył tak długo, aż tamten odwrócił wzrok.

— No, to jak się poznaliście? — zapytał z uśmiechem lord Greene. Sebastian dał mu wcześniej do zrozumienia, że to nazwisko to pseudonim; facet zdecydowanie wybrał go ze względu na wyrazisty kolor bystrych oczu. Był przystojny, wymuskany i bardzo pewny siebie.

Sebastian roześmiał się swobodnie i tylko Ciel usłyszał trudną do zignorowania nutę, wiecznie obecną w jego głosie. Ale nie odezwał się i odpowiedź na to pytanie przypadła Cielowi.

Chłopak usiadł trochę bardziej prosto, nie puszczając jednak ręki Sebastiana.

— Przyszedłem z dostawą i pan Sebastian zatrzymał mnie trochę dłużej. — Urwał na chwilę na tyle długą, żeby mężczyźni mogli się znacząco roześmiać, po czym zadarł głowę i popatrzył na Sebastiana ze zirytowaną i aż przesadnie nadąsaną miną. Kamerdyner uśmiechał się kpiąco, co na szczęście akurat pasowało w tej chwili do jego roli. — Zatrzymał mnie tak długo, że kiedy wróciłem, zostałem zwolniony.

— Sebastian, jak mogłeś — powiedział rzeźbiarz.

Cielowi ledwo udało się zdusić pisk zaskoczenia, kiedy Sebastian ścisnął go za kolano i podjął opowieść.

— A tak, następnego dnia zjawił się u mnie pod drzwiami, żądając, żebym znalazł mu jakąś robotę i tak powetował poniesioną stratę.

— I co było dalej? — zapytał lord Greene.

— No cóż — odrzekł Sebastian leniwie, znów ściskając Ciela za kolano. — _Znalazłem_ mu robotę.

Ciel poczuł, jak palą go policzki, i odwrócił wzrok. To skurwysyn z tego demona. Jakby było mało, że wszyscy w sali sądzili, że się ze sobą pieprzą. Nie potrafił spojrzeć w oczy żadnemu z tych mężczyzn; nie wiedział, czy sobie właśnie nie wyobrażają, jaka to dokładnie mogła być robota. Ponownie pożałował, że nie ma na sobie żakietu.

Palce Sebastiana ponownie pogładziły go po udzie i pozwolił, żeby ten dotyk go uspokoił. Tymczasem rozmowa potoczyła się dalej, już na inne tematy. Widać nie przysłuchiwał się jej z taką uwagą jak poprzednio, bo zdziwił się, kiedy Sebastian i tamci wstali.

— Z najwyższą przyjemnością pokazałbym panu roboczą wersję — mówił lord Greene. — Nie lubię się chwalić, ale naprawdę myślę, że ten utwór ma potencjał.

— Ależ oczywiście — odpowiedział Sebastian. — Charles, malutki, idź nalej sobie drinka; za chwilę wracam.

— Dobrze, Sebastian. — Ciel pomyślał, że niczemu nie zaszkodzi, jeśli przez jego ton przebije trochę naburmuszenia, które faktycznie czuł.

Kiedy Sebastian, lord Greene i rzeźbiarz zniknęli w jakimś pomieszczeniu na tyłach, uznał, że równie dobrze może się zastosować do sugestii demona.

Błądząc w kłębach dymu, zewsząd otoczony egzaltowaną gestykulacją, podszedł do bufetu. Na stole stało ileś tam opróżnionych do połowy butelek i szereg niepasujących do siebie i niebudzących zaufania kieliszków i szklanek. Wybrał ten kieliszek z nóżką, który wyglądał najczyściej, i wziął do ręki jedyne białe z czytelną etykietą. Nic, co by znał, ale w ten sposób przynajmniej będzie mógł podać Sebastianowi nazwę trunku, jeśli faktycznie się nim otruje.

Upił wina. Ujdzie w tłoku. Ciepłe. Przypomniał sobie, że minęła już pora kolacji, a on nic nie jadł od lunchu. Pomyślał, że będzie musiał później udzielić Sebastianowi reprymendy za niedopatrzenie tego szczegółu. Pociągnął sobie za rękawy koszuli. Miał ochotę je spuścić i zakryć przedramiona, ale rękawy byłyby beznadziejnie pogniecione i wyglądałby jeszcze gorzej niż z podwiniętymi.

Upił jeszcze łyk i rozejrzał się po sali. Nie przemawiała do niego perspektywa nawiązania jednak rozmowy z tamta młodzieżą, którą chciał wcześniej przepytać, czy zresztą z nikim innym. Nawet nie widział tamtej kobiety o brązowych włosach, która rzuciła mu się w oczy, a nikt inny nie zasługiwał na uwagę. Zresztą nie będzie to chyba wyglądało podejrzanie, jeżeli młody nieśmiały dostawca będzie stał cicho pod ścianą z kieliszkiem.

Snuł się tak w podłym humorze przez dobre dziesięć minut i z każdą mijającą chwilą bardziej go denerwowała nieobecność Sebastiana.

Wtedy na ramieniu spoczęła mu czyjaś ciężka dłoń. Ciel wzdrygnął się i prawie rozlał wino. Powinien był usłyszeć, jak mężczyzna się zbliża. Wyrwał mu się, żeby obrócić się twarzą do niego.

— Przestraszyłem cię? Przepraszam — odezwał się niewyraźny, bełkotliwy głos. Był to ten sam człowiek, który gapił się na niego, kiedy Ciel siedział na sofie. Był wysoki, niedożywiony i cuchnął dymem.

— Nic się nie stało — odpowiedział Ciel, żałując, że nie ma przy sobie laski, którą mógłby dźgnąć tego szlachciurkę w oko. Naturalnie w razie palącej potrzeby wystarczy pięść.

— Samotny, co? — spytał tamten. Nie umiał chyba oderwać wzroku od jakiegoś punktu na bladej szyi Ciela. — I chyba zostawił cię przyjaciel.

Do niczego był ten plan Sebastiana. Ciel pociągnął za długi łyk wina. Nie zakrztusił się, ale zapiekły go oczy.

— Nie sądzę — odparł szorstko. Laska i żakiet. Tylko tego mu było trzeba.

— O? — I dłoń mężczyzny znów zakradła się Cielowi na ramię, podpełzając do skraju kołnierzyka, żeby się nim pobawić. Ciel czuł na sobie jego oddech, gorący i naznaczony wonią whisky. — To co robi, dyskutując tak namiętnie z lady Dahlią?

Ciel odepchnął go i raz jeszcze rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Wreszcie zauważył Sebastiana, stojącego przy kominku, w którym nie płonął ogień, i pogrążonego w zażyłej konwersacji z młodą kobietą, którą Ciel obserwował wcześniej. On coś mówił, a ona trzymała mu dłoń na ręce w okolicach łokcia.

Ciel widział już u Sebastiana ten wyraz twarzy. Była to ta łagodna, a jednak drapieżna mina, którą przybierał, kiedy wydobywając z kogoś informacje, uciekał się do czegoś więcej niż tylko do przebiegłości. Ciel widział ją, kiedy mieli do czynienia z zakonnicą, krawcową, księżną, królową piratów, _tą drugą_ zakonnicą – i oczywiście to pochwalał. Najwyraźniej była to niezwykle skuteczna taktyka.

Tym razem jednak poczuł narastający w nim gniew. Na dziś wieczór mieli _porozumienie_ , a on wywiązywał się ze swoich obowiązków w tej maskaradzie bardziej niż właściwie. Żeby Sebastian spędzał wieczór, flirtując z kimś innym…

Ciel zazgrzytał zębami.

— Pierdolony demon — mruknął pod nosem.

Mężczyzna u jego boku roześmiał się, ale Ciel nie zwracał już na niego uwagi. Odstawił kieliszek na stół i zmusił się, żeby powoli przejść przez salę. Niezależnie od roli, jaką grał, byłoby to niestosowne, gdyby zaczął tupać nogami z zazdrości jak dziecko. Poza tym oczywiście nie był zazdrosny, pomyślał sobie. Był zły. Miał rację, że był zły. Sebastian lekceważył sobie ich układ, a więc lekceważył sobie jego, swojego pana i władcę.

Kiedy do nich podchodził, Sebastian podniósł wzrok. Uśmiechnął się, ale nie odsunął się od lady Dahlii.

— Co, kochanie? — zapytał. Oczy mu tańczyły. — Coś się stało?

Lady Dahlia też obróciła na niego błyszczące oczy i Ciel uświadomił sobie, że nie ma pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Nie wiedział, czy ktoś jeszcze ich słucha. Nic go to nie obchodziło. Chciał tylko, żeby Sebastian dał krok do tyłu, a ta kobieta zabrała bezczelną rękę z ramienia _jego_ kamerdynera. Było mu gorąco od wina – _nie_ z zażenowania – i za wielki miał mętlik w głowie, żeby ominąć temat. Naznaczone oko zabolało go pod opaską.

Najlepsze, na co było go stać, to powiedzenie:

— Myślałem, że jak wrócisz, to mnie znajdziesz. — A jeśli zbytnio zaakcentował słowo „mnie”, jeśli głos miał wysoki z nerwów, to przecież by umarł, zanim by się do tego przyznał.

Szczupłe palce lady Dahlii zacisnęły się mocniej na rękawie Sebastiana, a potem go puściły.

— Czyli to jest twój Charles — powiedziała do Sebastiana. Była prawie tego samego wzrostu co demon i jej słowa przeszły Cielowi nad głową. — Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zostawiłeś go z tym chamstwem.

Sebastian ponownie obrócił ku niej uśmiechniętą twarz.

— Nie było mnie tylko chwilę.

Ciel jeszcze nigdy tak rozpaczliwie nie pragnął być o choć kilka cali wyższy i sięgać Sebastianowi choć do ramion. Może gdyby nie wyglądał jak takie dziecko, nie byłby ignorowany jak dziecko. Bo owszem, chciał przemykać się dziś przez noc niezauważany. Ale nie w ten sposób. Nie niezauważany przez Sebastiana.

Zrobił krzywą minę i mało brakowało, a wybiegłby stamtąd w złości.

— Minęło co najmniej dwadzieścia minut — sprostował. — _Panie_. — To ostatnie słowo spróbował wypluć jak jadowity pocisk, ale wyszło mu z ust o odcień zbyt marudnie. Prawie płaczliwie.

Przeszedł go dreszcz triumfu, kiedy Sebastian podszedł bliżej. To znajome wtargnięcie w jego osobistą przestrzeń było kojące i przerażające zarazem.

— Aleś ty niecierpliwy — powiedział Sebastian, drocząc się z nim. To nie było nic nowego; zawsze się droczył. Tylko… zwykle nie miał przy tym w oczach aż takiej drapieżności.

Ciel pomyślał, jakie głupie muszą być ofiary wdzięków Sebastiana, że na widok tego zgłodniałego wzroku nie uciekają. Jaki głupi jest on sam, że stoi teraz spokojnie.

Dziewczyna roześmiała się.

— Och, musisz to chłopcu wynagrodzić. Jest taki szczery, to takie urocze.

— Słyszałeś? — zapytał Sebastian. Ciel prawie się popluł, kiedy poczuł wzdłuż krawędzi szczęki lekki dotyk jego palców. — Ta dama sądzi, że jesteś szczery, łobuzie jeden.

Był taki moment, kiedy Sebastian się nad nim pochylał. Chwila wytchnienia, chwila przerwy, w której mógł się odwrócić i uciec przed jego dotykiem. Tak byłoby rozsądnie. Były jakieś granice tego, jak daleko był zobowiązany się posunąć dla głupiej maskarady, w której ten przeklęty demon już nawet nie uczestniczył. Mógł się cofnąć.

Zamiast tego stał nieruchomo z zamkniętymi oczami, podczas gdy Sebastian go całował.

Był już kiedyś całowany, ale jeszcze nigdy tak. Nigdy pocałunek nie był delikatny, nigdy jego policzka nie ujmowały przy tym chłodne palce, nigdy nie miał wyboru: zostać czy uciec. Nigdy nie miał wolnej ręki, żeby się nią wczepić Sebastianowi w bark, zostawiając na nim swój własny ślad. Ta słodycz i ta obietnica mroku i krwi. Miękkość warg, muśnięcie języka, roztrzęsione bicie serca… mógłby żyć bez powietrza, gdyby tylko miał to.

Mylił się, pomyślał w oszołomieniu. Jeśli to był pocałunek, to jeszcze nikt go nigdy nie całował.

Dopiero kiedy Sebastian odsunął twarz, Ciel przypomniał o sobie o pozostałych obecnych w sali ludziach. Rozejrzał się, zarumieniony: tłum się przerzedził i teraz każdy drobny szlachcic, poeta i głodujący aktor odwracał z uśmiechem wzrok, napotkawszy jego spojrzenie.

To było bez znaczenia, uświadomił sobie Ciel, jakby dotyk Sebastiana przywrócił mu jasność myślenia. Wszyscy mężczyźni i kobiety w tej sali byli albo zdrajcami, albo głupcami; nim to się skończy, jedni i drudzy tak samo spłoną. Nie musiał się przejmować tym, co o nim myślą jeszcze-żywi. Nie w sytuacji, kiedy tak go fascynowała ta mroczna czułość, którą widział w oczach Sebastiana.

Ciel pogrążył się w myślach, choć zewnętrznie pozostał wzorem uległości i był nim dalej, kiedy Sebastian zamienił z lady Dahlią kilka ostatnich grzeczności, rozmówił się pokrótce z ich łącznikiem i wyprowadził Ciela z salonu.

Demon sobie z niego zadrwił, myślał Ciel, podszedł go, teraz jednak Ciel widział, w co zagrali. Podstęp był od początku słaby. Ci wiecznie naćpani artyści nie należeli do ludzi, którzy by szanowali uprzednio zawarte związki. Plan nie był całkiem do niczego – sprawdził się jako wymówka dla obecności Ciela – ale Sebastian najpierw przedstawił go w kategoriach czegoś, co miało Ciela chronić, a potem go olał. Demon chciał, żeby Ciel poczuł się urażony. Demon chciał, żeby Ciel sam go zaczepił.

Demon chciał Ciela.

Czyli jednak zimny drań nie potrafił się oprzeć _każdej_ pokusie. Głodził się, odmawiając sobie duszy Ciela, ale teraz knuł też, jak dobrać się do jego ciała. Sebastian znał tyle słabości Ciela, który prawie nie znał żadnych jego słabych punktów – ale może będzie mógł ten jego nowo odkryty głód jakoś wykorzystać. Zagrać spragnione dotyku dziecko z koszmarów, wznieść wokół siebie mur wstydu, który Sebastian będzie mógł sobie zburzyć. Dowiedzieć się o nim czegoś, trochę wyrównać rachunki.

No a jeśli zatonie po drodze w pocałunku albo dwóch, to już nic się na to nie poradzi.

Kiedy Sebastian pomagał mu wsiąść do powozu, Ciel pozwolił, żeby jego naga dłoń pozostała o mgnienie oka za długo w urękawiczonym uchwycie kamerdynera.

— Po powrocie do domu chciałbym wziąć kąpiel — powiedział.

Sebastian wsiadł za nim do pudła powozu. Uśmiech miał zimny, ale jego głos palił jak żar ogniska:

— Oczywiście, panie — powiedział i zamknął drzwi.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Od tłumaczki: „— Wszyscy się spalą! — krzyknęła Mała Mi radośnie. — I wszystkie domy, i ogrody, i zabawki, i rodzeństwo – wszystko się spali!” Taaak.


End file.
